Make You Believe
by xoxMusicalxox
Summary: Little Gabriella loves Christmas and Sharpay wrecks her Christmas spirit, it's up to Troy to make her believe again in the only way he knows how! ONESHOT! Troyella!


**Hey! This is my Christmas one shot. I want it to be a cute lickle Troyella so please enjoy it. This is supposed to be when Troy and Gabriella are little so some of the things they say or characters around them say might sound young and be spelt wrong but I intend it to lol. It's called…**

…**drum roll…drum roll…drum roll…**

**Make You Believe**

"MAMA! I'm really, _really _excited for Christmas." Six year old Gabriella Montez said brightly to her mother Socorro Montez.

"I know you are sweetie. Christmas is only two days away." Socorro said softly pulling her daughter to a stop as they came up to the East High Pre School in Albuquerque. The school had broke up for Christmas but the children were bored in the houses and to help pass the time of day on the 23rd December the teacher had offered the children to come in and enjoy themselves.

"Mama, will Santa bring me presents because he only brings presents to good children doesn't he?" The little girl proclaimed bouncing up and down on the spot looking truly delighted with herself for knowing, in her opinion, such valuable, interesting information.

"Yes sweetheart he'll bring you presents. You've been a _very_ good girl." Socorro said kindly, she was looking down on her daughter with tender eyes; Gabriella was in her own eyes, the perfect child.

"On Christmas morning after I've opened all my presents can we go and see what Troy had for Christmas? Please Mama?" Gabriella pleaded, little Troy Bolton was Gabriella's boy best friend and she adored him.

"Sure we can sweetie, I'll have to ask Troy's Mommy first but I don't see anything wrong in going." Socorro replied.

"YAY!" Gabriella said cheerfully.

Socorro looked up and saw Troy and his friend Chad playing basketball over the other end of the playground. She knew Gabriella would want to go over and play with them. She kissed her daughter's forehead and smiled.

"Be good, it's your last day of school today so enjoy it, okay?" She said firmly.

"I will Mama. See you later." Gabriella said and she waved as she ran over to Troy and Chad, excitement burning in her eyes and a joyful leap in her skip.

"LOOK at Geeky Gabi! She finks Twoy likes her but he doesn't. Twoy likes me and only me! HA!" Sharpay Evan's sneered viciously, her brother Ryan was sitting next to her and she had believed him to be listening to her.

She looked across at him, "What do you think Ryan?"

Sharpay sighed impatiently. Her twin brother, her _younger_ twin brother, by one minute, as she always told herself was sitting beside her with a scruffy little teddy bear clutched in his hands. Sharpay groaned, Ryan was a pushover and his bear named 'Solo' was his prized possession. She was disappointed though she wouldn't show it; Ryan wasn't paying attention to her.

"LISTEN TO ME! You're so stupid Ryan." Sharpay said nastily and Ryan suddenly pouted his eyes filling with tears, the young blonde boy looked terribly upset.

"Sorry Shar. Solo wanted to see the school one last time. That's why I brung him." Ryan said bashfully.

"Why does Twoy hang around Geeky Gabi? I don't like her, she's too…she's too…um…smart!" Sharpay said, she believed it had been a well aimed insult though in truth she had merely complimented Gabriella unintentionally.

"I like Gabi. She's pwetty." Ryan said smiling dreamily.

"Shut up, 'Sharpay growled, "What was Gabi saying just now…to her Mommy?" Sharpay demanded.

"Um…about Father Christmas. About how she's really, really excited for Christmas." Ryan answered.

"Then that's what I have to do. Gabi won't be so…happy if she finks Father Christmas is not real. I'll tell her." Sharpay said resolutely but she was unaware that Ryan was not paying attention again; he was once again showing Solo the school and smiling broadly to himself.

IT was during nap time when Gabriella brought her blanket and pillow closer to Troy. The little boy was sleeping peacefully but she needed to see him and talk to him. The teacher Mrs Kinden had left the room for a few brief moments so she could talk with him.

"Troy." She whispered nudging him and she lay down beside him and smiled as his eyes fluttered open.

"Hmm, Gabriella? Is nap time over already?" Troy asked rubbing his eyes.

Gabriella giggled, "No silly billy. I need to talk to you."

"What?" Troy asked smiling.

He study the little girls face before him. Troy, though he hardly knew what it was had fallen in love with Gabriella from the first day he had seen her. It was possible for little ones to be in love but Troy just didn't know what it was. Troy was simply oblivious to his feelings though he was terribly affectionate with Gabriella.

"I have a present for you." Gabriella whispered quietly.

"Oh, 'Troy mumbled, he hadn't got Gabriella a present, not yet anyway, "That's nice. I'm sorry, you have to wait…um for your present on Christmas day."

Gabriella smiled, "That's okay. I can wait." 

"Good because you have to." Troy laughed poking his tongue out at her playfully.

Gabriella rooted inside her pocket and handed him a tiny object. Troy took it from her hands and studied it closely. It was a tiny ring, not dear but something you got out of a child's magazine, typical of children. It had a basketball on the front and when Troy slipped it on his finger; he was pleased to see it as just his size.

"Whoa, it's great Gabriella. _Fanks!_" Troy said, he was absolutely astounded with his gift, it was the best thing he'd ever had in his entire life, in his opinion.

"I got it special. I hope you like it." Gabriella said beaming.

"I do. You're great." Troy answered cheerfully nodding his head.

Gabriella moved closer to look at Troy. She was looking at him with such worship; you would never imagine a child to have such a tenderness written upon their face.

"I can't wait for Father Christmas to come. What about you?" She asked him.

"No I can't either. It's going to be so fun. You're coming over for Christmas day aren't you? I will see you won't I?" Troy asked eagerly.

"Yes, 'Gabriella whispered taking his hand and holding it tight, "You will."

Troy smiled and suddenly both little ones were yawning tiredly. Troy shifted even closet to Gabriella so his head was resting against hers.

"See you when we wake up Gabi." He said smiling and with that they both dropped off to sleep smiling.

Mrs Kinden walked in and caught sight of the two little one's sleeping. She smiled dazzlingly; they were inseparable and in her eyes, true Soul mates. She put the blankets around them tighter as not to have them too cold and then made her way across the other side of the classroom to prepare some fun card making activities to do when the children woke up.

In the corner of the room looking furious lay Sharpay, she had listened in on Troy and Gabriella's conversation and was now even more determined to wreck Gabriella's cheerful attitude.

_I have to act soon!_ She thought.

GABRIELLA was sitting with Taylor Mckessie (Her girl best friend) making her Mama a Christmas card. She and Taylor were having a rather creative discussion about the book they read together last night 'Cinderella' and they were both eager to offer each other some kind of knowledge on it. Gabriella and Taylor shared that interest. They both loved to read!

"No Taylor, Cinderella was going to the ball but then her stepmother ripped up her dress." Gabriella said firmly.

"I know but the Mice helped her with the dress and that was –" Taylor began but she was cut off by the annoying clinking of mini princess heels. Both Gabriella and Taylor recognised the heels at once.

"Oh girls, are you fighting about some silly book!" Sharpay said in a fake giggle.

"It's not silly. We like reading Sharpay so stop butting it on our conversation. It's not of your business what we discuss." Taylor snapped, Taylor was perhaps the most advanced in the class with words and enjoyed using a bigger variety of them than the others.

Chad Danforth who had a thing about Taylor would sit and watch open mouthed while Taylor babbled on with big words in every one of her sentences. He thought she was in his own words, by the way, 'Better than Sammy Slammer Jammer' who happened to one of East High's best basketball players. Taylor took it is as a worshipping compliment.

"Don't be so mean Taylor. I just want to see your Christmas cards. Look at mine, isn't it neat?" Sharpay said holding up a sparkling, glowing Card that had absolutely nothing about Christmas on it but had all across its front '_Sharpay is A Princess_'

"Yeah, lovely Sharpay. Now bye." Taylor answered bluntly; Taylor was her own person and had no time for Sharpay.

"Fine. I'll just look at Gabriella's then. At least she's nice to me." Sharpay growled and she snatched Gabriella's card out of her hand and looked at it closely.

Sharpay took the card in; it was beautiful and wonderfully made. Gabriella had worked very hard on it. It was a Santa Card and Sharpay smirked, perfect to get her work started.

"Oh my." She giggled.

Gabriella was upset when Taylor took her card but now she was even more devastating. Why was Sharpay laughing at her card?

"_What's so funny?_" Taylor demanded dropping her crayon and crossing her arm's in her sudden anger.

Sharpay's laughter subsided and she ignored Taylor and looked directly at Gabriella, "Oh Gabi, didn't you know about Santa?"

"What about Santa?" Gabriella asked timidly.

"That he's…you know…not real. He's…made up." Sharpay whispered.

"What? That's a lie!" Gabriella cried her eyes filling with sorrowful tears.

"Yeah. You're lying Sharpay. Liar, Liar your bums on fire!" Taylor chanted nastily.

Sharpay glared at Taylor, "I'm not lying. Oh Gabriella, that is so silly of you, you made a stupid lickle card and look…Santa is not even real." She said and she began to rip up Gabriella's cared cruelly.

Taylor was about to charge at Sharpay but Gabriella ran off crying and sobbing and she turned to look at Sharpay with harsh eyes.

"You're a very mean girl Sharpay and you're going to pay for it one day." Taylor said and she ran off after Gabriella to comfort her.

TROY had it. He had Gabriella's Christmas present. He was delighted with himself, he had spent the entire afternoon looking around the shops with his Mommy for a gift and he really had it. He was proud of himself. He was rushing over to her house to show her, Gabriella lived next door to him and nothing gave him more pleasure than to know that she would have a gift from him in return.

He rushed through the gate and found that Gabriella was sitting on the porch in her garden looking terribly desolate, her hands were in her face and she was looking at her feet with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Gabriella! Is…is everything okay? You look sad." Troy said smiling as he came and sat next to her, he held her gift in his hand behind her back.

"Troy, 'Gabriella whimpered looking up at him, "Do…do you believe in Father Christmas?"

Troy was astounded, why would Gabriella ask such a question?

"Of course, why?" He demanded.

"It's just…I'm not sure if he exists anymore." Gabriella snivelled wiping the tears from her eyes.

"What makes you think this? Who's been telling you that Father Christmas doesn't exist? I bet they'll get coal in their stockings for Christmas!" Troy snapped angrily.

"How do I know if he's real or not?" Gabriella asked looking up from her shoes and sitting closer to him.

Troy smiled, "I have something. Real proof!" He proclaimed proudly.

"What?" Gabriella queried sitting closer to him in eagerness.

Troy revealed his present handing it to her. She took it from him and looked down on it smiling. She sat looking at a picture of two small babies being held by a man in a red suit and sporting a large white beard.

"That's…that's us…and Santa." Gabriella said her eyes wide with delight.

"I know, isn't it great? Mommy found it and she helped me buy a nice photo frame for it. Do you like it? Look it's us and Santa and he's real. Look Reindeer in the background and that one's got a red nose like Rudolph." Troy said though he was pointing to a reindeer with a red light bulb on his nose.

"Troy! You're right, it is Santa." Gabriella said joyfully, she threw her arms around him and kissed him ever so softly on the lips.

When they pulled away from their chaste kiss Troy was blushing as was Gabriella. Gabriella was just content to hold him and smile.

"Thank you." She whispered.

He kissed her hair lovingly, "Merry Christmas Gabi, I'll always make you believe."

**I was rather disappointed with the ending but I hope you enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing it. Have an awesome Christmas guys and a happy new year lol though you'll probably find this at the end of all my chapters until the end of December ha-ha xxxx**

**xoxMusicalxox Review!**


End file.
